Guardians
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Cassie is a young girl who has faced the storm of ridicule and violence, just because of how different she is. When her parents die, she is adopted by her childhood hero, John Cena. How will she cope with the loss and anger?
1. Chapter 1

On a dark night a family, consisting of a teenager and her two moms, were walking down an alley. The teenager was excited after John Cena gave her his hat when he walked to the ring. She wore it the whole match and watched as he kicked his opponents tail bone. She was also excited because it was her thirteenth birthday. She had her long blonde hair in a fish tail braid, wearing her 'You Can't See Me,' hat, shirt, shorts and socks.

She had looked up to John Cena her whole life, not only because he was an amazing wrestler, but because of what he stood for. The teenager had been picked on her whole life, only because she liked the same gender. She was athletic, strong, tall and beautiful. Her only flaw wasn't even a flaw. She was raised a boy. Both of her moms were tough, and made sure that their daughter was the same, and they knew what their daughter was going through. They wanted to make her birthday special, by buying front row tickets to Monday Night Raw. They even made sure that she could sleep in the next day by missing school.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hooded young man with a gun came out from behind a dumpster. The teenagers two mothers immediately got in front of their daughter.

"Mom? Mama?" the teenager asked, her brown eyes filled with fear and worry for her moms.

"Quiet Cassie," her mom hushed her. "What do you want?"

"You mean you don't remember me detective?" the man asked. "You shot my father, and used the defense of deadly force. You killed an innocent man!"

The man then pointed the gun at one of the mothers and fired right into the chest. Then the mother's wife went on offense and was shot in the frontal lobe.

Cassie crouched couched down to her mothers who were being surrounded by their own blood. She then looked up at the shooter and he pointed the gun down at her. The man saw the fear in her eyes, the tears. He then dropped the gun, making it go off again and hitting Cassie in the thigh. She ignored her pain.

"Somebody help!" Cassie screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please, my parents have been shot! Please!"

Security guards came out and Cassie went into shock and fainted.

The next day Cassie woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. Her eyes shot open, she sat up and looked around. She saw that she was alone and the memories hit her. She then felt dryness in her throat and pain in her thigh. She ignored them and wiped the tear from her eye. She was taught to move on.

"I have nowhere to go," Cassie whispered.

"That's right Cassie," said a man walking in, "You have no living relatives, so here's a list of orphanages."

"Hey back off man," said a strange buff man wearing a button up shirt and jeans, pulling the man out. "Kids just lost her parents."

He then turned around and Cassie's eyes went wide, "Cena," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're up, doctors were concerned for a while," he said, with a smile. "I remember you, I gave this hat to you," he said picking up the hat off the end of the bed. "How's your thigh?"

"There's a little pain, but I'm fine," Cassie answered.

"Those pain meds are about to wear off, Nurse!"

A nurse came in and reloaded Cassie with some more meds, a doctor then came in.

"Well Cassie, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cassie said.

John saw it in Cassie's eyes, she was scared, lost and trying to hold back the tears. He then saw the scar on her arm. He focused on it and wondered where it came from.

"Mr. Cena has offered to pay all medical fees," the doctor finished.

"No, that's fine. I'll cover it," Cassie said. "Somehow."

"Along with the funeral fees," the doctor said.

Cassie bit her lip and closed her eyes. A tear got through her invisible dam. It started with that one, and Cassie broke out into full on tears.

"I can't believe they're gone," Cassie said.

John knew he had to comfort her, but how? He was a stranger, and she was his fan. Suddenly a woman came through the door with two young girls and two young boys. The girls ran past Cena and right to their crying friend.

"Cassie, I heard what happened," one of the girls said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Cassie said.

"We're in this with you, you are our president," said a boy.

"President?" John asked.

"Cassie is the President of the 'Happy to be Gay Club," a boy answered.

John nodded in understanding, now he knew she was gay.

"What are you going to do?" a girl asked.

"I don't know," Cassie answered. "But I'll figure something out."

Suddenly the idea of adoption popped into John's head, and he shook it off. That was crazy… right? Yes it totally was, and it was inappropriate…was it? The same thing would happen just with somebody else. John bit his lip.

"Um, well I could adopt you," John said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"You're joking right?" Cassie asked. "I mean you hardly know me."

"The person who will end up taking care of you will be the same," John said.

Cassie thought for a moment, he was right, but was this okay. She was lesbian, so scratch out that problem. He certainly had enough money, enough space, enough food and enough water.

"Fine, we'll try it out," Cassie said.


	2. Chapter 2

The arrangements were made, and after Cassie's mother's funeral, John and her flew to Miami to settle into their new life. When they got there John showed her to her new room.

"If you need anything, just ask," John said.

"I just need to be alone right now," Cassie said.

John nodded and left her alone I the room. He stood outside the door and heard sniffling. He took a deep breath and went downstairs and sat down on a couch, what was he thinking? He couldn't raise this kid, he wasn't father material.

He turned on the T.V and saw him on the news along with a picture of Cassie.

"Thirteen year old Cassondra Fairway has been adopted by the WWE superstar John Cena after her parents were murdered," the news reporter said. "But this was unexpected after John's statement 'I will not get married, I will not have kids."

John turned the T.V off, "Don't even remind me."

His phone then went off and he answered it.

"After denying me kids and marriage you go ahead and adopt?" he heard Nicki yell.

"Look, I don't even know if this is going to work out, but I'm going to try," John said.

He heard Nicki take a deep long breath, "Fine," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," John said and hung up.

He then heard something hit the floor, "God damn it!" he heard Cassie yelled.

John knew she was entering the second stage of grief, anger.

Cassie was sitting up against the wall, curled up and crying. She had just lost the only people who seemed to truly love her in her life. She was angry and scared. She had watched both of her mother's die in front of her. She was trying her best to be strong, but the darkness seemed to surround her. She left her friends back in L.A, and was starting over at another private school that had given her a scholarship tomorrow.

She wanted to go home, to see her friends, but most of all she just wanted to see her moms again. She wanted to hear their laughs and see their smiles. Now she was alone.

It took her years to find the few friends she had. She then felt the scar on her arm. It reminded her of the night she was jumped by some of her Anti-Gay classmates. They tried to bleed her out, beat her and kill her, but luckily their cut was just shy of the vein and she had lived. Her mom arrested the group and sued them heavily for assault, attempted murder, emotional distress and targeting.

Cassie was strong, because she had two wonderful people behind her, now she had no support. If that happened again she wouldn't be able to take it. Cassie had already thought of suicide, but now the thoughts were stronger than ever. She tried her best to push them out, but them seemed to slip back in. A voice in the back of her head saying to get it over with.

She looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She then saw John walk through it. She tucked her head back in, signaling him to go away. John thought about it for a split second, but he treaded on. He went over and sat by her.

"Cassie-"

"Go away," Cassie interrupted.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I don't want you to see me in this time of weakness," Cassie answered.

Time of weakness? Of course she was going to be weak, she just lost both of her parents. No thirteen year old should ever have to bury their parents.

"It's okay, I know this is tough," John said. "I've seen men get shot down before."

"Did you watch your mom get shot in the head?" Cassie asked.

"No, but-"

"Come back to me when you have," Cassie said. "You don't understand."

"No, but you can help me understand," John said. "What are you feeling?"

"It…It just feels like I've fallen into an abyss with no light or guide. I feel scared, because I don't know how to get out. I feel anger, because one person put me here, and I want to kill him," Cassie said.

John was silent, then, "I'll be your guide," he said.

Cassie looked up, her eyes red and tear stains on her cheeks, "What?"

"I'll help you through this," he said. "You're not alone anymore."

Cassie then hugged him and he was stunned for a moment, but he then hugged back.

"It's okay, I'm here," John said.

After a while Cassie stopped crying, and they both realized how late it was. John got up and so did Cassie. They looked at each other awkwardly, "I'm going to bed… Goodnight," John said.

"Um…Goodnight," Cassie said.

John walked out and Cassie set her alarm and went to bed.

The next morning she woke up and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower she then walked out and was spooked by a Latino woman in her middle forties standing there.

"C-Can I help you?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you knew I was the maid," she said. "My name is Sabina."

"Oh, I think John might of mentioned you. My apologies, I should have been paying attention," Cassie said.

"It's alright, you shouldn't be expected to listen when your mind is as occupied as it is," Sabina said. "But anyways I was just laying out your school uniform."

"Thank you," Cassie said.

Sabina nodded and left.

Cassie walked over to uniform and raised an eyebrow, she had been attending a large private school. She was used to a uniform, but not a plaid skirt. The school gave her the choice to wear pants or a skirt, but now she had to wear a skirt.

She took a deep breath and quickly changed. She went over to the mirror and raised an eyebrow. The skirt was slightly shorter than she would like, she was wearing maroon knee socks, black flats, white button up shirt and a plaid red and green shirt. She then put her hair up into a ponytail. She then swallowed her fear and went over to her backpack and started to load her books, and her binder in.

John then walked in, "Hey Cassie," he said.

"Hello," Cassie said.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

Cassie nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," John said.

Cassie nodded.

John took a deep breath, "I just found this out last night, but your name has been changed."

"To?" Cassie asked.

"Cassondra Cena," John answered.

"Oh good job John, I think I just about fifty fake friends," Cassie said.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"These kids are either rich and popular or rich and wanting to be popular. How do you think they'll make their way up the latter?" Cassie asked.

John smiled, "Through you."

"Yep," Cassie answered.

She then picked up her bag, "So who's giving me a ride?" Cassie asked.

"I guess I will," John said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, so here's an extra long chapter for you. Please leave review!**

John drove her to school in the Dream Machine.

"Did we have to go in this car?" Cassie asked.

"Well we wouldn't you to go unnoticed would we?" John asked.

"Yes, we would," Cassie said. "How do you think I've been surviving this long. I stood out once and I got jumped in an ally."

"Yeah, but you didn't have a badass guardian before did you?" John said.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, my mom was a cop, and my other mom was in special forces."

"What were their rules, about fighting I mean?" John asked.

"Never throw the first punch," Cassie said. "And to make sure they don't throw another one."

"Well that's my rule too," John said.

The car went silent and the school came into view. He dropped her off and she went through school and John picked her up.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Fine," Cassie answered.

John raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Bitches that's what."

"Cassie!" John snapped.

"Don't give me that," Cassie said.

John shrugged, "Okay tell me exactly what happened."

"They came and tried to search my bag," Cassie said.

"So?"

"I wouldn't give it to them."

"And?"

"She threw a punch."

"And?"

"I gave her a black eye and a broken nose," Cassie answered, smiling nervously.

"You are officially grounded. ," John said.

"Look at this before you completely make up your mind," Cassie said, pulling out a piece of paper.

John looked at it and got a glimpse. It just said that Cassie wasn't in trouble, because she defended herself.

"You're off the hook," John said. "So what did you exactly do to her?"

"I'll show you when we get home-I mean your home," Cassie said.

John looked at Cassie, "It's your home too Cassie, no need to be awkward."

"That mean I can call you 'Dad'?" Cassie asked.

John smiled, "You don't know me that well."

"Fine we'll play it that way," Cassie said.

After a couple seconds of only hearing the engine, "What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Green."

"Animal?"

"Kangaroo."

"Continent?"

"Um…North America."

John smiled, Cassie seemed more open since the school ended. He knew she took out her anger on that girl today. She'd vented, but it wouldn't be long before she was going blow again.

"Did you work out before?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to, for my leg," Cassie answered.

"Before the accident," John said.

"Yeah, I use to work out every time I could," Cassie said. "I wanted to become a WWE star."

"What would your name be?" John asked.

"She-Devil," Cassie answered. "My moms, were going to let me sign up with parents' consent at sixteen."

John thought for a moment, "How would you like me to train you?"

Cassie's head immediately turned, "You're shitting me right?"

"I shit you not," John said.

"Yes, that would be awesome," Cassie said.

"But, you have to promise me, that you will be my prodigy," John said.

Cassie raised her eyebrow and smiled, "Um…okay."

When they got home, Cassie went up to her room and saw her stuff already unpacked. She then saw Sabina putting up the last shirt.

"Sabina, I would've done that," Cassie said, quite alarmed.

"It's okay Cassie, I wanted you to feel at home," Sabina said.

John then knocked and walked in, "Get some athletic clothes on, we start our first lesson in ten."

Cassie nodded and walked over to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt and some basketball shorts and rushed into the bathroom. She changed and ran downstairs to the gym. She walked in and saw all the equipment he had, and whistled.

"Nice setup," Cassie said.

"Come on I want to see where you're at right now," John said. "Let's start with cardio."

John walked her over to a treadmill and he started it up, "Run for as long and hard as you can," he said.

He then started the treadmill and Cassie adjusted the settings while he got on his own treadmill. They both ran and Cassie ended up running longer than John could.

"How?" he asked.

"I hold the fastest mile time at my old school," Cassie said smiling.

John smiled.

"Mom always said, 'If you're going to do something, kick everybody else's asses at it," Cassie said.

John nodded, "Now let's see how much you can lift."

She got off the treadmill and they walked over to a bench, and Cassie laid down on it. John spotted her as she went up to sixty pounds.

"You've got speed and cardio, but we need to work on your strength," John said. "Now let's see what you've got."

He took over to a fighting pad, "Hit me with all you've got," John said.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked.

"Yep, go ahead," John said.

"Okay," Cassie said.

John was impressed with her fighting skills, but she left herself open on her side cuts.

"Alright let's start," John said. "Go for a side cut."

She did a side cut and John caught her arm in midair.

"Okay, when you do your side cuts, you don't have to go so wide. Keep it tight," John said.

Cassie nodded and started over. She did it again and did it exactly as he said.

"You're a quick learner, good job," John said.

Nicki then walked in and she walked over to John.

"Are you teaching her how to fight?" Nicki asked.

"Yeah, she is a Cena now," John said. "And she registering for the WWE when she's sixteen."

"Ah no," Nicki said.

"Ah yeah I am," Cassie said. "You're not in charge of me, he is."

"Don't even get that attitude with little girl," Nicki said.

Cassie walked up close to her, Nikki was only 5'6 and Cassie was 5'10.

"I'm taller than you," Cassie said. "Little girl."

John then pulled Cassie away from Nikki. She looked up at John and he shook his head to signal her to stop.

"He's right Cassie," Nikki said. "I'm practically your new mother."

"You'll never replace them," Cassie said.

John saw the look in Cassie's eyes. She was pissed, the subject of her mothers' was a sensitive issue. Nikki saw the look in John's eyes and walked away.

"Cassie you can't just-"

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Cassie said, walking away.

The next day John drove Cassie to school.

"Cassie you realize that you and Nikki need to get along," John said.

Cassie just sat in her seat starring out the window.

"Cassie-"

"I heard you the first time," Cassie snapped. "If I asked you to get along with Bray Wyatt would you do it?"

John looked at her, "That's not the same thing."

"You and Bray don't get along, it's clear, so don't tell me to get along with someone when you have problems yourself," Cassie said.

It was silent in the car, and then they got to the school.

"Remember today is a half day, come pick me up at noon," Cassie said.

"I'll be gone, I have to go to Smack Down," John said. "Sabina will pick you up."

"How long will you be gone?" Cassie asked.

"I'll be back Saturday night," John answered.

"Okay," Cassie said.

"You're free to go down to the gym if you want," John said.

Cassie nodded and smiled, "See you Saturday."

"You bet kiddo."

Cassie walked into the school and went to her locker when a boy came up to her.

"You beat my girl," he said.

"If you're talking about Fae, then you are correct," Cassie said. "What are ya gonna do about it?"

Cassie looked him in the eye, telling him to bring it.

"Do it again I kick your ass, got it?" he said.

"Too scared to take care of it right now?" Cassie asked.

She had been itching for a fight, and she needed to vent _now_.

The boy threw a punch and Cassie blocked it. The boy widened his eyes. Cassie then threw a punch hitting him in the stomach. She then hit him across the face and he backed off. Two more boys got behind him.

"Three on one? I like it," Cassie said. "Bring it boys."

One of the boys came up and threw a punch, but Cassie caught it and sent him into a locker, using his own force against him.

"How?" the boy asked.

"I've been taking Ikkito since I was five," Cassie answered.

Then the boy who Cassie hit before came running at her. She moved and tripped him and he slammed into the other boy. They both fell to the floor and Cassie smiled. The last boy then came up and hit her across the face. Anger exploded in Cassie and she turned. She did a tornado kick and sent him flying into a wall. She then tasted her own blood, and cringed.

Teachers then came out, "What happened?" they asked.

"Trevor threw a punch and Cassie defended herself," a girl said.

Cassie wiped under her nose and took a deep breath. A Latino boy with green eyes and brown buzz cut hair then came up to her, "You can handle yourself," he said.

"Tends to happen when a girl's done taking shit from men," Cassie said.

The boy laughed, "Names Trent," he said.

"Cassondra Cena," Cassie replied.

"Cena? Like John Cena?" Trent asked.

"Yep, my original name was Cassondra Fairway, until my parents were murdered by a dick with a chip on his shoulder," Cassie said.

"Seems like you have one as well," Trent said. "God not play you a fair card?"

"God, ha, right because if he were real he'd be an asshole with a terrible sense of humor," Cassie said.

"I know, my parents died in a car crash, I was adopted by a woman up here a couple years ago," he said.

"You got off easy," Cassie said. "I watched both my moms die in front of me."

"Now that really sucks," Trent said. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," Cassie said.

Trent nodded, "Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Cassie said.

"Not like that chica," Trent said. "I have a girl."

"What's her name?" Cassie asked.

"Meagan Fox," Trent joked. "We have a reserved relationship."

Cassie smiled and chuckled, "That's still a no. I'm not in the mood for it."

The principal then came up to them, "Cassondra, Sabina is on her way, you're going home for the rest of the day."

"Am I suspended?" Cassie asked.

"No, but you took a hard hit, you should get some rest," he said.

Cassie nodded and opened her locker and retrieved her stuff. She then went to the front were she saw Sabina standing there talking to Trent.

"Trent I won't be home tonight, Mr. Cena asked me to watch over Cassondra," Sabina said.

"Okay," Trent said.

Sabina then turned and smiled at Cassie, and then Nikki walked in.

"Change of plan Sabina, I'm watching Cassie tonight," she said.

"Hell no," Cassie said.

"John actually wants me to, he said it would give us some time to bond," Nikki said.

Cassie looked at her, seeing truth in her eyes, "Fine."

"Well let's go," Nikki said.

Cassie nodded and Nikki took Cassie to John's place, the ride was silent and Cassie went up to her room and started to sort through the boxes of her stuff. She found some of her track, softball and academic trophies, she also found a scrap book and set it to the side, but under it was her Mom's diary. She picked it up and stroked the spine. Her mother, the detective wrote everything down in here. Cassie then went to open it when she was blocked by a lock. She tugged at it more, but the lock wouldn't budge. She then looked in the box, and found a large orange envelope, she took out the contents and saw a letter that was labeled, 'Cassondra's New Guardian.' She then found another letter labeled, 'Cassondra's Eighteenth Birthday,' and then she founds the keys.

She took the small keys in hand and opened the lock. She then started to read the pages that were filled with memories. She then read the last two entries:

_April 5, 2014_

_This last case has me worried. I killed a man, but he would've killed me. I really didn't want to shoot. The only thing that made me pull the trigger was the thought of Cassie and Mary being alone. They're both stop and independent women and love me like no other. _

_Cassie has grown into quite the young women, she is the fastest kid I've ever seen and is now 5'9. Despite the fact that she's beautiful and strong, people only see one thing. That she's homosexual. She receives death threats nearly every day and is constantly picked on. I'm glad she can feel that she can talk to us about anything. We call the school, but they don't seem to do anything. I'm thinking of pulling her out of the academy, but she begs not to be pulled out of the best academy in the state._

_And despite the daily torment, she does not hate the people who torment her. I asked her why the other day, and she said that John Cena told her to rise above hate, and to be unstoppable. I think the only way she's getting through the week is the weekly televised shows that the WWE televises. She loves to watch them and wears some of her numerous John Cena gear. I'm thinking of buying Cassie tickets to the Monday Night Raw show here in Boise. _

_April 10, 2014_

_I went to Cassie's softball game yesterday, she is amazing. Her pitching is really coming together. I'm so proud of her. She has been working hard and is really coming together. Only if her teammates could see it as well. They appreciate her on the field, but off the field they're complete demons. The other night they had a slumber party and they invited Cassie. I just found yesterday during the tournament that one of the girls pulled a knife on Cassie, and yelled 'Kill the Homosexual!'. I completely blew up on the field, when she threw a ball at Cassie when she wasn't looking and gave her a dislocated nose. I ran onto the field and blew up on the coach. _

_While I was yelling at him I saw the Nazi symbol tattooed on his wrist. I then discovered that it was his daughter who pulled the knife on Cassie. I then socked the coach across the mouth and took Cassie off the team. We got into a fight on the car ride home, she was upset because I pulled her off the team. She then said it didn't matter, because she was a freak anyways. I just hope that her birthday surprise will cheer her up. _

Cassie put the diary down, and started to remember the knight that her teammate pulled a knife on her. She then started to cry as the fear started to surround her. She then heard her phone ring and she answered it, "Hello?" she asked her voice shaky.

"Hey Cassie, it's John. How are you doing? Nikki told me you got into a fight today," John said.

"I'm fine, he only landed one punch," Cassie said.

"Good," John said. "But is anything else wrong?"

Cassie was silent and then, "Not really, I just found my mom's diary, and read it. I also found a letter for you."

"Okay, can you put the note in my room?" John asked.

"Yeah," Cassie said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," John said. "Bye Cassie."

"Bye," Cassie said and then hung up.

Cassie put her phone down and walked out of her room, and found Nikki watching the WWE show. She then realized John must of called her from there. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch of Nikki and watched.

She saw Bray Wyatt come out and she growled, but decided to listen what he had to say.

"As many of you know, John has adopted a little girl. Her name Cassondra. What a beautiful name, the way it flows off the tongue is just perfect," he said.

"Creep," Cassie said.

"But she has been tainted with the Cena name," Bray said. "And soon she will become just like him. She will become a She-Devil. The She-Devil."

"Did he just introduce me?" Cassie asked.

"This Monday we will see this She-Devil for the first time, she will go against my own apprentice," he continued. "I hope you trained her well John."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delayed update, Please give me any feedback you have!**

"Oh fuck," Cassie swore.

"Cassie!" Nikki snapped.

"Don't even," Cassie said. "Did you just get dragged into the WWE when you're thirteen? I don't think so."

"You showed those boys a thing or two today," Nikki said. "I'm sure you'll be-"

Nikki was interrupted by a call from John. Cassie answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Cassie, I had no idea he was going to do that," John said.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do?" Cassie asked.

"Quit swearing!" Nikki said.

John and Cassie ignored her.

"We get you a costume, all red right?" John asked.

"I'll take care of that," Nikki said. "And we'll take care of it right now."

"Okay, just no cleavage and no butt hanging out," John said. "And it needs to ring, 'She-Devil."

"Got it," Nikki said. "Love you."

"Love you too," John said, and then hung up.

Cassie then looked at the clock and realized it was only six. Nikki then grabbed her keys, "Come on, I know just who to talk to."

Nikki and Cassie then went to a shop downtown, that Cassie had never heard of.

"Jazmin, I need your help!" Nikki said walking in.

A dark skinned woman then came out from behind a clothes rack. She was beautiful, athletic and fit.

"Anything for you Nikki," she said. "What can I do?"

"Cassie here needs a WWE costume, something that screams She-Devil, and has no cleavage or butt hanging out."

Jazmin nodded and took Cassie to the back. Where there was an abundance of red tops and bottoms, along with boots and leather jackets.

Cassie selected her gear, a red top that was cut an inch below the boobs. It went up to her neck and covered any cleavage she would possibly have. She then selected a pair of red shorts that were a little longer than spankies. She then picked out black boots with red laces, and a black leather jacket with no sleeves.

"Think you're ready kid?" Nikki asked.

"I'm more than ready," Cassie said.

"I like ya kid, keep the attitude," Nikki said.

*Monday Night*

"John, who is Bray Wyatt's so called apprentice?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know yet," John said. "But just fight like you can alright."

"Alright," Cassie said.

"And don't worry, I won't let Bray or any of his nasty brothers lay a finger on you. You're my kid," John said.

Cassie looked at him and smiled, "Am I supposed to call you 'Dad' now?" Cassie asked.

"Not quite there yet," John said.

Then Triple H and Stephanie came walking over to them.

"Hello Cassondra," Stephanie said.

"Uh…Hi," Cassie said, her tone nervous.

"John we've made certain rules to protect Cassondra," Triple H said. "Bray and his brothers can't touch a hair on her, or Cassie automatically wins. The same goes for you."

"Who am I fighting?" Cassie asked.

"We don't know yet," Triple H said.

"Thanks John," Cassie muttered.

John smiled and then they saw Bray Wyatt walk by. John heard Cassie growl.

"Oh John," Bray said stopping. "Don't take it too hard when your little girl is crushed."

"Big words, little threat," John said.

"I can handle anything you throw at me," Cassie said.

Bray smiled, "Fiona, why don't you come up here darling."

A young girl then came up, and Cassie's eyes went wide, "You're the girl who…"

"Cassie?" John asked.

"You go to my school," Cassie finally said.

John looked at Bray, "Don't give me that look John, she is my niece after all. At least she's part of my bloodline. Unlike your little pest."

Cassie charged, but John grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Looks like she's got a temper, too bad her old parents couldn't knock that out of her," Bray said, and then his song came on and he walked out.

"I'm gonna kill all of them, and I'm going to start with that bitch!" Cassie said. "Come on John."

"She's got a temper," Stephanie said.

"Only when someone pisses her off," John said. "And she hated Bray before that, so he just struck a nerve."

John's theme song and John walked out.

"Weighing a hundred fifty pounds and standing five feet ten inches. Introducing Cassondra Cena, the She-Devil!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered as Cassie stepped out and she walked over by John. He nodded and they headed out to the ring. Cassie took off her leather sleeveless jacket and handed it to a little boy, "Hold this for me would ya?" Cassie asked.

The little boy nodded and the father looked at Cassie and mouthed, 'Thank you.' Cassie nodded and went into the ring. She pumped herself up getting ready for the match to come. The ref ten came out and gave them the rule book, and both of the girls nodded.

The bell went off and Fiona charged. Cassie went on her back and sent her boots into Fiona's chin. She then got back onto her feet and stood ready.

"Damn," said.

Fiona charged again and swung. Cassie moved to the side and hit her in the ribs. Fiona then kicked and Cassie caught her ankle and pulled up, making Fiona hit her head on the ground. Cassie backed off and waited.

"Cassie what are you doing?" John asked.

Cassie didn't rely she just waited.

Fiona got back up and came running at her. Cassie waited until the exact right moment to roll out of the way. Fiona collided into the corner and fell to the ground. Cassie then got up and pulled her to the middle of the ring and put her in a hold that Nikki and her had made up. She gripped Fiona's wrist and put both her feet on her rib cage and pushed.

Fiona yelled in pain and Cassie held, knowing she could hold until she tapped out or she touched the bottom rope.

"Cassie look out!" John yelled.

Cassie then got a foot to the stomach and let go of Fiona. She rolled and started to cough. She then looked up and saw a boy above her, it was no one she'd met before. He then lifted up a foot and brought it down onto Cassie hard right onto the head, knocking her out.

"Cassie!" John yelled.

Fiona then won the match and John ran over to her.

"Cassie can you hear me?" John asked.

Cassie didn't reply.

"Cassie!" John yelled.

He turned and saw Triple H, Stephanie and Nikki come running.

"John," Nikki said.

John was looking at Cassie in horror.

"John, we've got to move her," Nikki said.

John then looked over at Bray who now had a microphone in his hand.

"Oh John, you honestly thought I would come with only Fiona, I also brought my nephew Ryan, who also attends Cassondra's school," Bray said. "What do you have to say John?"

Triple H took the microphone form Bray.

"You're one sick bastard, you know that. You made a thirteen year old girl come out her thinking she was going to face only one other girl. Then you bring a boy into this, and knock her out, but I won't let this be the end. I'm going to give Cassie a month to recover, and train a co-head partner of her choosing, and they will go head to head," he said.

John then picked Cassie up and took her to the ambulance and drove with them to the hospital.

Cassie woke up the next morning, John by her side.

"J-John," Cassie said.

John looked at her, and she saw his tired eyes.

"I want a rematch," Cassie said. "With Trent at my side."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah," Cassie said.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed. Trent was in the gym training with Cassie, John and Nikki.

"Trent take off your shirt," Nikki said.

"There shall be no removing of the shirt," Cassie said.

"We need to see if he look better in a shirt or a no shirt," Nikki said.

"Dude he's thirteen," Cassie said.

"Fourteen," Trent corrected, "Fifteen in two weeks."

"Cassie turns fourteen in one," John said.

Cassie looked at John, "You know when my birthday is?" Cassie asked.

"June 14 2000," John answered. "Your favorite color is lime green and your favorite animal is the giraffe."

"Stalker," Nikki and Cassie said at the same time.

"It was in the letter your mom wrote to me, oh and you're allergic to pineapple, it gives you hives. You also need to find a softball team, and join the track team," John said.

"I'll get right on that as soon as I get my payback," Cassie said.

"Alright we better get started," John said. "Cassie, if you're head starts hurting, I want you to stop immediately."

"Yes sir," Cassie said.

"I'll give Trent an assessment," John said.

John did as he said, and discovered that Trent was a pretty athletic kid. He didn't run as long as Cassie could, but he kept up with John. He could press a good hundred pounds, and his fighting skills were decent.

"How'd you know Trent would be a good partner?" John asked.

"Psychic," Cassie said.

"Right," John said. "Well predict this."

John then wrapped his arm around her neck and started to give her a nuggie.

"Hey!" Cassie said.

She tried to break free, "Not cool man!" she said.

John let her go, and Cassie fell on her butt.

"You wanna go?" Cassie asked.

"Bring it little girl," John said.

They then started to play fight, and when John trapped her in a nuggie hold again.

"Dad!" Cassie complained.

John then looked down at her, "Did you just call me Dad?"

"I guess," Cassie said. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you're my kid," John said. "And I'll protect you like any father would."

Cassie smiled, and hugged him. John hugged her back, "And that means Nikki will be your soon-to-be mom."

Cassie then looked at Nikki and then John. She watched as John walked over to Nikki and proposed to her. Cassie was jumping up and down in excitement and her and Nikki hugged.

"I'm getting married!" Nikki cheered.

"You're getting married!" Cassie cheered back.

Trent and John were laughing as Nikki and Cassie started jumping in a circle cheering in excitement.

"You're gonna be one of my two bridesmaids," Nikki said. "Brie's going to be the other one, and oh my god!"

-Three Weeks Later-

After three weeks of hard and continuous training the match that Cassie and Trent had prepared for had arrived. Cassie was in her She-Devil outfit and Trent was in Black worn jeans and a black shirt.

"You read Hellhound?" Cassie asked.

"Whenever you are She-Devil," Trent replied.

"Introducing the co-head tag team. They're the rulers of hell itself, I give you She-Devil and Hellhound!" the announcer said.

They walked out and red fireworks flashed.

"John said he wouldn't do fireworks," Cassie said.

"That's my doing," Trent said.

Cassie looked at him and they walked down, and went into the ring. Fiona and Ryan came down, and the ref came in.

"This is a modified match, the other gender may face off against the other," he said.

The bell then rung and Trent and Ryan backed off leaving Cassie and Fiona alone. Cassie got ready and motioned her fingers towards herself.

"Come and get it," Cassie said.

Fiona charged and tried to kick Cassie in the gut, but Cassie moved to the side and drop kicked her in the head. Cassie got back on her feet, and climbed the ropes. She went to jump off when Ryan grabbed her foot, but he was interrupted by Trent tackling him off the stage. Cassie fell onto the ring floor, and felt a hard stomp land on her spine.

"Weak, just like your mothers must have been," Fiona said.

Fiona then kicked her in the gut over and over again. Every time Cassie tried to get up, Fiona knocked her down again, and Trent couldn't get to her because Ryan and him were having their own fight outside the ring. Cassie managed to reach the ropes and pulled herself up, but Fiona hit her across the face two times and Cassie fell again. She then was put in a painful hold and was about to tap out.

Cassie's mind then flashed back to when she got home from when she got jumped.

_"I can't go back there," Cassie said crying. "Everybody hates me, and just wants to hurt me."_

_"Honey, there will always be people who hate you and want to hurt you, and they will go after you, but you have to dig deep and fight back. Never surrender and never give up. No matter how much pain you feel, you keep fighting, there is always a way out," her mother said. "And when you find it, kick their asses, and raise a little hell my She-Devil."_

Cassie then started to look for a way out, she rolled over and got on top of Fiona.

"Never surrender…Never give up," Cassie said.

She then punched Fiona in the face several times and got up. She then used to move she had watched for years, "The You Can't See Me finisher," John said.

Cassie got above Fiona and waved her hand in front of her face. She then Jumped up and drove her elbow into Fiona's chest. She then got up and climbed the robes. Now she was going to use her own finisher, "Raising Hell," she whispered.

She jumped off and did a front flip and drove her heel into Fiona's stomach. She then put both of Fiona's shoulders down and held her for the count.

"One…Two…Three," the Ref said.

Cassie let go of Fiona and sat up, panting and dizzy.

"She-Devil and Hellhound take the win!" the announcer said.

Cassie got up with the help of Trent and they walked out and went backstage, where John was standing there, and splashed her with an ice cold cup of water.

"What the hell!" Cassie yelled.

"Wake up," he said. "It's money in the bank, and you're gonna watch your old man win."

"Then somebody better get me a Frappuccino," Cassie said.

"I already got it for you, Cookie Crumble with extra cookie," Nikki said. "And Trent I got you your Coca-Cola."

Cassie took it and drank it greedily.

Nikki then gave her, her leather jacket and Cassie put it on. She then sat down and Trent sat down next to her.

"Nice job out there," he said.

"I couldn't have done it if you weren't looking out for me," Cassie said. "My Latino friend."

"Dude, I'm not Latino," Trent said.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Have you seen my skin?" Trent asked.

"But you call me chica," Cassie said.

"Because I like the way it rolls of the tongue," Trent said. "My parents were Native American, so am I."

"I told you," Nikki said.

"Oh well, my Native American friend," Cassie said.

"Whatever white girl," Trent said.

Cassie smiled and put her forehead into his neck, making Trent blush.

"Your skin is beautiful," Cassie said.

Trent smiled, "How hard did Fiona hit your head?"

"Pretty hard," Cassie said, "but I kicked her ass, so whatever."

Trent chuckled, "Oh you're now my best friend."

"Bff!" Cassie sang.

"Just drink you Frappuccino," Trent said.


End file.
